cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drunk n Disorderly
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:0066cc;" | Forever Drunk n Disorderly |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightblue;" | Information |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Blue and Black |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || May 16, 2011 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founders || Commander Cato, Barix9, King_Neil, Galvatron, 9dj12 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #DnD on Coldfront |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Blue Team Senate || HRH King Raymond II of Minilla Island |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightblue;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Leader | * Galvatron |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:lightblue;" | Treaties ''' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Mutual Defense Optional Agression Pact (MDoAP) || * - BTA * - TIO |- |} TCU/DnD History Growth The Foundation TCU was founded by two Starcraft players, CommanderCato and Unholyprior of Clan RoMe. On July 17, 2009, they announced the formation of The Conservative Underground and officially became an alliance. Growth was slow at the start but picked up when PanzerVII, Oda, 9dj12, and Barix9 joined a few months apart. Second Unjust War TCU, along with her allies in the Blue Turtle Alliance and Valor Accords declared war on the Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes in defense of the New Polar Order, on 26 January 2010. White peace was arranged on 29 January 2010, thus ending TCU’s part in the war. The Ascendancy and Peak TCU saw huge growth on May 9, 2010 due to The Immortals merging into its ranks. TCU jumped to 1.5 Million NS in nearly three days. Months later, on July 23, 2010, Nations United for Freedom merged with TCU spiking TCU's strength to 2.3 million. With the NuF merge, TCU reached its height and things were going well. War and Decline Downfall and Recovery After months of living the high life things started to unwind. Many members from The Immortals started leaving on a daily basis forming Legacy, nearly cutting TCU's NS in half. Despite the losses, many were considered deadweight, although the NuF merge helped stabilize the NS losses. Sirius-AcTi War TCU, including other members of Sirius, declared war on AcTi in defense of TKTB, on 6 November 2010. After the individual surrender terms for AcTi members was posted, white peace was later declared on 7 November 2010, bringing an end to the war. NpO-PB War and subsequent Disbandment On 20 January 2011, TCU declared war on the Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes in defense of The Imperial Order. TCU was quickly countered by Poison Clan, Athens, the Orange Defense Network, and The International. After 11 days of combat, TCU finally surrendered and began the long rebuilding process, which progressed slowly until TCU (renamed DnD) voted to merge into their ally TIO, which they did on 5 March 2012. DnD Charter Preamble Under construction Article I: DnD Membership 1) All applicants seeking to join DnD must complete an application in the proper area on the DnD forums. The application must follow the format below. a.Nation Name – Ruler Name – Nation Strength – Team Color – Nation URL – Previous Alliances – Nation Resources - Can be on at Update 12:00 Central time Y/N - b. Applicants must also vow to uphold the charter, and laws of DnD, and improve the alliance to their best abilities. They must uphold the values of DnD and respect their alliance leaders and brothers along whom they fight. 2) Once new applications are received, applicants will be approved or disapproved based on the condition of their nations, primarily to discern their involvement in any wars and offensive names. Article II: Rights and Restrictions *1)All members of DnD have the right to voice their opinions on the DnD forums, the CN forums, and on all IRC channels, as long as those opinions remain kind towards the general CN populace. We believe in free speech and independent thought. This includes constructive criticism, healthy discourse, and other forms of disagreement. **a. Members must maintain self-control and respect for the general populace, and especially so for the allies of DnD and its members. Planet Bob is a place of dwindling civility, and all members are required to refrain from adding to the chaos. DnD does not tolerate flaming from anyone, but especially not from its own members. *2) DnD pledges to protect all of its members politically, diplomatically, and militarily. Each individual in the alliance is required to defend other members if called upon to do so by the military command. All members of DnD have the right to defend themselves militarily from an attack when diplomatic resolutions are unattainable or out of their immediate reach. **a. Members must make every effort to resolve a conflict through diplomatic channels before retaliation occurs. This includes speaking with that offender and their superiors, conducting negotiations, or any other route necessary to end the war. *3) All members of DnD have the right to conduct attacks against other unaligned nations as long as the fight remains honorable. **a. Members must not initiate an attack on another DnD member, a member of another alliance, or a member of the blue or black sphere without consent of a Government member, or will face immediate expulsion from DnD. **b. First Strike Nuking is allowed at all times during war unless otherwise stated by the Triumvirate. Article III: Alliance Government *1) The governing body of DnD consists of three Triumvirates and three Directors. These six officials are tasked with making laws and ruling the alliance for the well-being of the members. *2) The DnD head of state is the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate is responsible for overseeing the Directors and/or for advising them on their duties. The Triumvirate conducts all major business within and outside the alliance. **a. The Triumvirate has the authority to engage in a defensive war with another alliance, and to enact any laws DnD has set in place, such as a treaty. They will also have authority to make minor changes to the policy of the alliance, and to help with any of the directors’ duties. **b. If a Government Member is performing poorly in his or her duties, the Triumvirate has the right to vote no confidence. This requires a 2/3 vote in the Triumvirate. *3) In the event of a Triumvir's absence, the Director of Foreign Affairs shall serve as the replacing Triumvirate until deemed necessary. *4) If two Triumvirates are absent, the remaining Triumvirate will act as the head of state until one, in which section III-3 goes into effect, or both Triumvirates return. *5) The three Departments in DnD are those of Defense, Finance, and Foreign Affairs. **a. The Director Defense is responsible for the organization of DnD's military by any standards necessary. In the event DnD enters into a conflict, the Director will also plan strategies for attacks and defense. **b. The Director of Finance is responsible for maintaining the bank, creating nation lists, and heading the trade and tech deal areas, in peace and war time. **c. The Director of Foreign Affairs is responsible for creating formal relations by which DnD can communicate with other alliances, and for heading that system. Article IV: Law Making Procedure *1) It is the job of both the Triumvirate and the three Directors to vote on treaties, offensive wars, and other alliance issues. **a. On any issue, the government will first discuss the issue before conducting a vote. **b. After the vote has been conducted, a majority of yeas from the Triumvirate will be required to pass the measure. **c. 2/3 Triumvirs hold the right to veto any war, treaty and other alliance issues. **d. A 3/3 vote from the Directors are required to override any veto. Article V: Amendments *1) 1) All amendments require a 2/3 vote from the Triumvirate and 2/3 from the Directorate. A waiting period of 48 hours minimum will be required to discuss any charter changes. *2) 2) Occasionally instances will occur that bring light to vagueness in the wording of the charter. When such an instance occurs and the law is clarified, the clarification may be added in addendum. TCU/DnD War History External links * DnD Forums